My Sunshine
by Eternal Night Owl
Summary: Lithuania has always been the sunshine of Poland's life, a beacon of light in the darkest of times. So how will he react when that light is flickered out? LietPol, somewhat AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics to "You are my Sunshine."**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Poland anxiously tapped his foot as he waited for the guards to come back to his cell. In retrospect, it might of not been the smartest decision to attack Ben- the son of the warden and, of course, the most sadistic of the guards in the entire prison. But really, who could blame him? The way he was looking at Liet, the way he ran his fingers through his hair and slowly, ever so slowly, moved his hands lower down…

He flinched, pushing the thought out of his mind. After the incident, Poland and Lithuania, as well as every prisoner in the general vicinity, were taken back to their cells. Poland knew he would face punishment for what he had done, but it was worth it. He could handle being beaten, locked in solitary confinement, or whatever else they decided to throw his way. It was the waiting part, the uncertainty of it all, that twisted his stomach into knots.

Poland thought back to a time that seemed so long ago, back when he was free. He still remembered watching his beloved country, the one that has risen from the ashes so many times before, crumble to pieces before his very eyes. He remembered how Lithuania offered him shelter in his own home, despite the fact his own country was falling apart. Even though their reunion only lasted a short amount of time, Poland was as close to being happy as he had been in years, maybe even decades. And finally, he remembered when the soldiers came in the middle of the night, taking both nations into custody and crushing any small amount of hope he had left for the future.

Poland looked up when he heard the door creak open, to reveal none other than Warden Collins himself. As always, the man wore his wrinkled face in a cold, emotionless expression- a perfect contrast to his son's sadistic grin.

"Before you say anything, I just want to let you know it was completely in self-defense. Well, in my friend's defense. Your son is a total pervert-" The warden put his hand up to silence the blond.

"I don't care to hear another one of your ridiculous lies. Come with me," he commanded. Poland hesitated for a moment before he saw the man's hard gaze turn murderous, and so he reluctantly followed.

As they walked along the hallway of the prison, Poland couldn't help but take note of how much larger the warden was then him. At least a foot taller, probably more, and with a good deal of muscle to boot. Not to mention the gun he wore on his holster.

 _He could kill me right now if he wanted to. I'm don't heal like I used to, and it's not like anyone would stop him._

The two men took a right, then a left, until they stopped in front of an unfamiliar metal door. It was massive in size, with multiple locks on it. Poland's stomach dropped as he thought of why exactly they needed to keep this particular room so secure.

It took the warden a few minutes before he was able to unlock the door, and then lead the Polish man inside. When Poland saw what- or should he say who, was inside, his blood instantly ran cold.

"Liet!" he cried out. There was his friend and partner, trapped inside a clear, dome-like structure. He ran up to the brunet, banging both of his fists on the glass, with Lithuania watching him in shock and confusion.

"P-Poland? What's going on?" the Lithuanian asked, his voice echoing off the dome. In question, Poland turned to face the warden, who was right behind them. He got a horrible feeling in his stomach about what was going to happen.

"Mr. Łukasiewicz, this is the third time in a row that you have terrorized my son, and have been a menace to me, as well as your fellow prisoners. I intend to put an end to that behavior of yours today." The tall man then walked over towards a control panel in the corner of the room.

"It seems that no matter what I do with you, you never learn from your mistakes. So you have given me no choice but to… eliminate your friend. He seems to be the reason behind many of your altercations, or so you say, so it's only natural that I get rid of the problem." The warden explained, in a tone as casual and uncaring as if he were discussing the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Poland asked, his voice steadily rising in pitch. "Liet didn't do anything! He just… your son… It's not his fault!"

Warden Collins ignored the blond's explanation and pulled a red lever, causing Lithuania's hands to reach for his own throat and fall to his knees.

"Liet!" Poland cried out in horror as he watched the brunet gasp for breath, looking to be in clear discomfort. The Polish man banged on the dome as hard as he could, but couldn't even form a single crack.

"You can try all you want, but you won't break it. It's completely impenetrable." Poland whipped his head around to face the harsh man.

"What are you doing to him, you bastard? Let him out!" The warden shook his head.

"You forced my hand, Mr. Łukasiewicz. If only you had done as you were told and had not caused any problems, your friend would not be dying as he is because of your actions. Most humans can't go more than five to ten minutes without oxygen, though it might be a bit longer for your kind."

"But he didn't even do anything!" Poland shrieked. "It's me who's the problem here! Punish me! Kill me!" Poland begged. He looked over at Lithuania again, attempting to claw his way out of the dome.

"The clock is ticking, Mr. Łukasiewicz. If you have anything you want to say to your partner, do it now." The warden warned, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Please, stop it! Whatever you want, you can have it. I-I'll be good, I promise, I won't cause any more trouble!"

"You're wasting your time, as well as your friend's. I believe he is starting to turn blue."

In a fit of rage and desperation, Poland lunged towards the warden. He punched him as hard as he could in the stomach, causing the normally stoic man to let out a pained gasp and drop to the ground. With the warden temporarily down, Poland turned his attention to the control panel, and attempted to push the red lever back, but found that it wouldn't budge. As he continued to struggle, he felt a gun press against the back of his head.

"Let go of the lever, and back away with your hands up, or I will splatter your brains on the floor in front of your beloved Lithuania."

Instantly, Poland obeyed the warden's commands. It was an automatic reaction; he didn't fear death, at least not anymore, but his inborn survival instincts refused to let him take the bullet.

He slowly backed away from the control panel, and back towards Lithuania, who had been watching the whole thing go down, and looked at Poland with panic in his blue-green eyes. The blond knew him well enough to know that the fear was for him, and not for Lithuania himself.

 _Even when he is dying, he still worries about me. Oh Liet, why do you have to be so good?_

Poland thought of all the things he wanted to say, how he wanted to take the brunet in his arms and tell him how much he loved him, how he didn't deserve any of this. He wanted to apologize for every fight they ever had, every selfish thing he had done, any pain he had ever caused him, either intentionally or otherwise. And if they had all the time in the world, he would have.

However, he did not, and neither did Lithuania. Even if he tried to say everything he wanted to, it would come off as too rushed, too panicked, and most likely incoherent.

Then, he remembered a song he heard from America in what seemed like a lifetime ago. It always stuck with him because it reminded him so much of his dear Lithuania.

Softly, he began to sing.

 _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried."_

Lithuania looked right at him, his big blue-green eyes filling with tears, reaching his hand out, as if he wanted to hold Poland's hand. The blond put up his as well to meet the Lithuanian's, the glass keeping them apart.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Poland stopped for a moment before he could get to the next verse, his voice being overcome by sobs. He took a deep breath and continued on. Tears fell down Poland's face, and Lithuania's hand fell to the ground, as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up.

"P-Po…" Lithuania tried to say, only to be softly hushed by the blond.

"N-Now, don't waste your breath on me, you silly thing. You don't have many left."

 _"I'll always love you and make you happy,_

 _If you will only say the same._

 _But if you leave me and love another,_

 _You'll regret it all someday:_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Tears glistened on the Lithuanian's face, illuminated by the florescent lights in the room. The panic on his face was starting to be replaced with something akin to resignation. Poland cried even harder as he knew the brunet was nearing his end, and again had to stop for a minute to get his sobs under control.

 _"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

 _When I awake my poor heart pains._

 _So when you come back and make me happy_

 _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

As Poland finished the last verse, all the muscles in Lithuania's body relaxed, and Poland couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

* * *

 **So, in case you're wondering about "Bent, but not Broken" I am still working on it. However, I saw a writing prompt for this on Tumblr, and… I just had to do it. It was too perfect a concept. (And by that, I mean horribly depressing.)**

 **For** **a bit of context, I kind of picture this taking place in some sort of dystopian future, after all but a few countries in the world have been dissolved, and the few personifications that are still alive are kept imprisoned.**

 **I'm not completely sure if the thing where humans can live up to five to ten minutes without oxygen is completely accurate; I saw different sources say different things.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
